Trust Fall
by Atrusa Solaris
Summary: When the team investigates the murder of a Lieutenant, the only one who can give them insight is her daughter. The problem is, she won't talk to them. Now it's a race against time before the killer strikes again and she's not about to say a word...
1. Chapter 1

Trust Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

* * *

Music blared from the radio in the tiny house as a woman stood in the kitchen, unwrapping a bag of popcorn. She glanced at the clock as she heard the bedroom window creak open, letting the sound of the pouring rain intrude into the house.

"Hannah. I know it's you. No use sneaking around. You're dealing with a naval officer, remember?" She chuckled at the last part. "Go dry off and come get some popcorn. You want to talk about what happened at school today?" She turned to get a large bowl from the cabinet. "I got a call from your principal about teachers complaining about your wardrobe again."

She heard footsteps into the narrow carpeted hallway. She froze. That was not her daughter. She instinctively grabbed a knife from the block and whirled around, ready for the fight.

The girl walked down the sidewalk, her head bowed and completely drenched. The PVC peacoat kept her body dry, but the same could not be said for the rest of her. She looked up as headlights raced towards her. She dove into the yard of her neighbors as the van veered back on the street. She sat up shaking and saw the mailbox broken and the door wide open on her house. She leapt up and raced towards the house.

"Mom?" She called as she flung open the glass door. The place was a mess and it smelled like burnt popcorn. She started shaking. "Mom? Where are you? Mom?" She walked into the kitchen. "MOM!" She screamed as she found her mother in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.

….

"Name's Lieutenant Andrea Jammeran, boss." Tony diNozzo informed the grey haired man now striding down the wet pavement. "Found by her daughter."

"Husband?"

"Died five years ago."

Gibbs glanced at the teenager now huddled on the sidewalk with a blanket and a towel. She was white and shaking. The neighbors merely stared from across the lawn with looks of pity and whispered amongst themselves.

"Daughter's name?"

"Oh, yeah. Hannah Jammeran. Age seventeen. They were moved here about a month ago according to the neighbors. The girl won't talk to me."

Gibbs snorted. "Anyone coming to pick her up?"

"No family. Grandparents died and the Lieutenant was an only child. Father's family refused to get involved after his death." Tony reviewed his notes. "Neighbors said she complained regularly about it."

They walked into the house where Tim McGee was snapping away with his camera.

"Anything interesting McGee?"

"We found a possible weapon." He gestured towards a large bloody kitchen knife.

"Bag it." Gibbs ordered. "What you got for me Duck?"

The medical examiner glanced up at him from the woman's body.

"Well, cause of death was definitely stabbing. They went on overkill with her, I'm afraid Jethro." He moved her shirt aside to show multiple stab wounds. "Dead less than an hour. Terribly tragic. Reminds me of a case I once had about twenty years ago."

"Tell me later Duck." Gibbs walked back outside.

"Neighbors said they just heard the girl screaming over and over again." Ziva approached Gibbs. "They called the cops when one of them ran over to find her next to the body covered in blood sobbing and screaming."

"Lovely." Tony commented, glancing at Hannah. "Should we take her back to HQ boss?"

"Yeah, get her cleaned up." Gibbs stated. He started walking back in the house before turning. "I don't want her back in that house." He ordered.

"You think she would contaminate the crime scene?" Ziva questioned.

Ducky and Palmer started wheeling the body bag out. The girl stared at it before she slumped over onto the pavement. Several agents rushed over to her.

"No, that's why." Gibbs snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not own NCIS

* * *

Gibbs strode into the office with a tall cup of coffee, making a beeline for his desk. McGee looked up from his computer.

"Tony have any luck with the girl?"

"No. She refuses to talk. He made her cry though."

"Hey! Probie! I did not make her cry!" Tony stormed in and threw himself into his chair. "She randomly started crying, not my fault!"

Ziva smirked from her desk as she hung up the phone. "That was one of the Lieutenant's old bunkmates. Says she saw it on the news and wants to come talk," Ziva directed towards Gibbs. "Also asked how Hannah was handling it." She threw a look towards Tony.

"Where is she, by the way?" McGee asked Tony.

"Took her down to Abby, figured they'd have some stuff in common. Maybe she can get her to talk."

"Meaning?"

"Well, have you seen the girl Boss? Like a mini, chubbier version of Abby." Tony chuckled.

"Regardless, she's still a suspect until we can prove anything." Ziva commented. "The petty officer should be here soon. Shall I question her?"

"Better let me." Gibbs sighed.

"Um, boss? Where's the girl going to be staying?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Gibbs answered as he headed towards the elevator. He had some Caf-Pow that needed to be bought.

---

Abby surveyed the girl in front of her as the music blared behind her. Tony had basically thrown her into her lab and she was currently staring at Abby like she was a Saint. She had to admit, she was curious about the ink peeking out from the cuffs and collar of the shirt

"Hey, you show me your and I'll show you mine." Abby suddenly said, curiosity getting the best of her.

The girl hesitated before turning around and lifting up the back of the sweatshirt over her head, still covering her arms and chest. Black roses on the shoulder blade with a memorial statement underneath.

"Your dad died then? The situation you're in seriously sucks." Abby blurted out. "I can't even think about what I would do if mine died." She immediately embraced the girl who was stiff but then relaxed and began crying again.

"She was my best friend." She sobbed. "We moved so much…We got into an argument this morning. I was coming home to apologize." She stopped talking and started sobbing again.

Gibbs walked in, caught Abby's eye, put the Caf-Pow down silently and turned to leave.

"Shhh…we're gonna caught the bastards who did this, ok? Look, This is Gibbs. He's not about to let these people walk free." She motioned towards Gibbs. She gave him a look that clearly said Say Something.

"She;s right, I'm not. But I can't unless you let me know about who might have wanted to hurt your mom."

"It's alright. You can talk to Gibbs. You can trust him."

Hannah merely stared at him.

"Abbs I need to talk to your outside."

"What's up?" Abby asked as soon as they were in the hall.

"She won't say anything to us. Can she talk?"

"She's perfectly capable of talking, why?" Abby asked slowly.

Gibbs was already walking away to the elevators.

"Let her camp out in your lab tonight Abby. " Gibbs called over his shoulder.

He exited the elevator to go into autopsy.

"Anything Ducky?"

"Other than this poor woman was first beaten then stabbed repeatedly?" Ducky looked up from the body.

"COD yet?"

"Definitely the stabbing. Can't be certain which one was the fatal blow though." Ducky sighed. "Oh my lady, what have they done to you?"

"Hey Ducky, when you get a chance, I need you to analyze the Lieutenant's daughter. Figure out why she's only talked to Abby."

"Well I can probably tell you that right now Jethro." Ducky pulled off his gloves and pushed up the shield on his face. "She's just lost her mother. She's terrified and Abby's the one she can probably identify with the most. She's not comfortable nor trusting of you or Tony or Ziva or even Timothy yet. Give her time, Jethro. She'll come around."

"We don't have time Ducky."

"Well, she's not going to suddenly sing if you keep pressing her Jethro." Ducky stated as he leaned against the table with one hand.. "Tell Tony and Ziva to back off for awhile before giving it another go. Any more pressing tonight and in the morning will probably make her want to talk even less than she does."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Basically." Ducky shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

* * *

Hannah lay on the army cot cuddled up in the heavy blankets that they had set up for her in the Lab. In her mind, she went over everything. Mainly 'What If's'. What if she hadn't argued that morning? What if she had come straight home? What if she hadn't fought with the teacher and made snaky comments to her classmates about her clothes?

'You'd be dead too.' Was the answer that resonated loud and clear.

At this point, she didn't give a flying rat's ass whether she lived or died. Her mother was gone. The only source of regularity with being constantly moved around. Her best friend. Her confidant.

The mug of tea the Medical Examiner they called Ducky had fixed her sat on the floor next to the cot. The tea was good. Very good. She had given him a weak smile when he brought her some.

Abby was still there. She was running various pieces of evidence through AFIS. She liked Abby. She had made up her mind to talk to her within minutes of being in the Lab. It seemed like if anyone could figure out who had killed her mother, it would be Abby. The others scared her too much to be honest. She had to chuckle darkly to herself about that. A gothic teenager, afraid of people? She ran over them in her head.

DiNozzo reminded her too much of the creep jocks at every school who hit on every attractive female they saw. Plus the way he talked to her felt more like interrogation, asking questions that cut down straight into the heart. "Did you and your mother have a good relationship?" "Did you two ever argue?" She's started crying much to both their embarrassment. His jokes were out of place. She wanted to bash his face in with some of the questions he'd asked her while she held her silence.

David, well, she'd heard stories about Mossad from her mother. She wasn't about to talk to her unless necessary. The woman was like a cat. Calculating, lofty and also noted every little thing. It was unnerving. She had tried to sound understanding, but it had come out awkward and business like. It was obvious she didn't know English very well. She considered speaking in French to throw her off, but then remembered the woman probably was fluent in French if she were Mossad.

McGee she had figured would be no merit in talking to. He knew computers and anything she said to him would probably be irrelevant.

Gibbs. She wasn't quite sure of what to make of him yet. She hadn't seen much of him. Abby said he was awesome, Ducky had spoken highly of him.

The trouble was, she just didn't know WHAT to say or how to say it. She didn't want to speak again. Ever. Her world had shut down and she was shutting down with it.

Eventually. The soft clicking of Abby's keyboard and haunting melodies playing quietly from the lab lulled her to blessed sleep.

….

"We appreciate you coming in so late, Petty Officer." Ziva led Petty Officer Regina Cove to interrogation.

"No problem. It's the least I can do." The officer sighed. The door opened as Gibbs strode in and set a cup of coffee down for Officer Cove and himself. Ziva left and went into the back room with Tony and McGee.

"So tell us, how do you know the Lieutenant?"

"We bunked together when we first joined the Navy and have been friends since. I don't know who would do this to her! She was so kind and loving, but strict and controlled when the situation demanded it."

"Well, I was just about to ask if you knew of anyone who'd want to hurt her, but you've already answered that." Gibbs sighed.

"Not her, but Hannah. Andrea was always ranting about how these kids at Hannah's new school were harassing her and how the school wasn't doing anything. She was going to pull Hannah out and transfer her to a different school next week."

"What kind of harassment are we talking here?" Gibbs leaned forward.

"Bullying. It went too far when they drove by the house and put a smoke bomb on their doorstep. Andrea called the cops. It didn't get too far. The kids got a slap on the wrist and a threat from Andrea. That was last month. " Regina took a gulp of coffee. "Ever since then, they've been calling Hannah a Snitch and such and started physically harassing her. Which is why she was about to switch schools."

"Do you know the names of these kids?"

"No." She admitted.

"Does Gibbs think high schools kids did this?" Ziva asked outloud.

"I don't think so." McGee answered. "Why would they?"

"To get back at her for putting a mark on their permanent records? I've seen kids killing people over lesser things in Baltimore." Tony interrupted.

Gibbs' cell rang.

"Gibbs, I got something for you." Gibbs heard Abby's hushed voice on the other side.

"Speak up Abbs."

"Can't, she's finally asleep."

He hung up and got up. "If you'll excuse me." He took his coffee and left.

Down in the lab, Abby put her finger to her lip and motioned him over. "Kay, so there are 3 types of blood on this knife." Abby started in barely a whisper. "The victim's, and two other unidentified. I managed to get some partial prints and they're running now."

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs praised quietly. "Go home and get some sleep."

"I can't just leave her here Gibbs." Abby motioned toward the office door. "I feel obligated."

"Alright then." Gibbs shrugged. "I'll be back in the morning. I want to go check out her school. Apparently her and her mother have had some run-ins with people there."

"Sounds interesting." Abby grinned before glancing at the screen. "Well, night Gibbs." She turned and he was gone. How does he manage that? Abby shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

* * *

Abby kept an eye on Hannah throughout the night as the DNA and prints ran. Soon, she took the futon and pillows out of the cabinet and rolled them out as she sometimes did when waiting for results.

Soon, she was also asleep.

…….

The bell rang throughout the hallways. Students everywhere were abuzz with the news of Hannah Jammeran's mother's murder. Even more so when someone had spotted NCIS agents walking into the office.

"Yes?" The Secretary looked up over the rim of her glasses at Gibbs as he flashed his badge.

"We need to talk to the Principal." Tony spoke up.

"He's in a meeting." The secretary glared at them.

"Well, interrupt it." Gibbs said bluntly.

"Can't. Meeting with Superintendent Mahoney. You can schedule an appointment like everyone else." She replied coldly.

"We'll wait." Ziva said simply and sat on the line of chairs facing the desk.

They sat for an hour before the pudgy man walked out quickly followed by a taller man. He paused as he examined them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can. NCIS." Gibbs once more flashed his badge.

"Come in." He led them into a nice office and sat behind the solid oak desk

"So you are Principal Rosenburg?"

"Yes. What do you need to know?" The man replied nervously.

"What can you tell us about the kids who have been harassing Hannah Jammeran?" Tony inquired.

"Well, not much. They've been just commenting on her unusual way of dressing. She brought her on herself really."

"Not what we've heard. How about following her home and dropping smoke bombs on her doorstep and getting physical with her?" Gibbs responded.

"That is none of my business."

"It's your school!"

"AGENT GIBBS. Do you know how many students are here? I do not have time to get involved in every little complaint." The man dismissed.

"It is your job as Principal to provide a safe environment, is it not?" Ziva stood up. He Backed off immediately.

"Here, fine. I'll ask them down. They're good kids with a feisty streak. What can I say? They're teenagers!" He threw his hands in the air. "She's a bit of a freak and the new girl to boot! She's bound to get picked on either way."

He reached over and pressed the intercom button. "Will Amanda Foleys, Patrick Hayens, Will Bruen, Jessica Martinez and Emily Barnes report to Mr. Rosenburg's office please?" He released the button.

"Look, I assume you've heard about Lieutenant Jammeran's murder?" Tony leaned forward.

"Yes, terribly tragic. What does all this have to do with them?"

"We heard they've been getting vicious with Hannah after a run in with her mother. They've had history with each other with smoke bombs, trashcans, cops, death threats and other lovely things according to one of the Lieutenant's close friends." Tony replied.

"Do you have any of her complaints on file?"

"The administrators do. I suppose you want those? These aren't bad kids. They wouldn't do anything like this."

A knock came from the door. A blonde girl poked her head in.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Rosenburg?"

"Yes, Emily, come in. This is Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and David."

"We didn't have anything to do with that bitch's murder." She said automatically.

"Who said anything about that?" Gibbs asked lightly. "Come sit. Sir, We'd appreciate it if you left."

Rosenburg turned an ugly shade of purple as he stormed out. Ziva promptly moved from the uncomfortable chair to an empty spot on top of the desk as Tony and Gibbs also made themselves comfortable.

"We'll wait for the others to get here before we get started. We'll be taking you guys back to NCIS headquarters." Ziva informed her from her new seat.

Soon, the others walked in. Upon seeing the Agents, started looking nervous.

"Everyone here? Alright, lets get in the van."

"Can I call my mom?" One of the heavier guys asked.

"How old are you?" Tony asked.

"Eighteen yesterday."

"You don't need your mom. Get in the van and Happy Birthday."

It was an uncomfortable silence as they drove back, broken by intermittent squeals of terror as Gibbs was the one driving.

….

Hannah woke up confused. Where was she? Oh yeah, NCIS. Memories from the previous night washed over her. She shivered in the cot before getting up.

"Heyo! You're awake!" Abby chirped as Hannah cautiously ventured into the main room of the lab. "I called in a favor and the girls from crime scene investigation brought you some of your clothes. I didn't think you'd want to wear NCIS sweats for a few days straight. They also picked you up some other stuff. " She gestured to an evidence box in the corner labeled 'HANNAH'.

"Thanks."

"If you hurry and get dressed, we can go get some breakfast before Gibbs comes down." Abby offered with a smile.

"Ok." Hannah shyly wandered over and picked up the box. "Um, where's the bathroom again?"

"Down the hall. It's marked."

Hannah walked out without any further words.

………

McGee ran the tire tracks Abby had given him. She had determined the previous night it was from a mini-van. They had special treads on them for snow which confused him a lot. They never got much snow in DC. It may have been Late November, but still. His searches came back negative. His head snapped up at the sound of the elevator. He saw five surly looking teens file out closely followed by Tony, loudly explaining what they were about to do and Gibbs who promptly hung up his phone and jogged the stairs to MTAC.

"Probie! Coffee run! Now!" Tony barked.

"I'm in the middle of something Tony!" He snapped as he passed. "You, know the case. " One of the girls snickered.

"Gawd, what a geek." She muttered under her breath to one of the other girls who responded with hyena-like laughter. Tony cringed as he led them to interrogation.

"Hey, I wouldn't be saying anything since you guys are interrogated for a murder case!" Tony snapped. The girl rolled her eyes. His phone rang. "DiNozzo." He snarled into the mouthpiece. "Ok… Ok…Well write it down in full and interview the other teachers and administrators. Hurry up though." He hung up. His eyes darted to the window on the door at the end of the hall.

"You five, wait here for a minute." He disappeared into a door.

As he did, Hannah and Abby strolled out of the lab. Hannah froze. They made eye contact. Hannah took a step back and Abby glanced at the group and grabbed Hannah's elbow and they kept going.

"Oh my Gawd, look, the freaks _do_ reproduce! It _is_ a disease Will!" The fat one boomed.

"Yeah, same bad taste in clothing and everything. Hey lady, spin me a web of despair!" Will guffawed.

"We hear your mom got herself killed. What a shame." The girl named Emily stepped out in Hannah's path with mock sympathy. "One less lesbo bitch in the world I guess." She sneered as Hannah sidestepped her .

"Em, stop it." Jessica snapped uneasily.

"That's too far." Amanda shifted her weight. "Her mom was just murdered and we're being investigated for it!"

"So? You're the one who came up with the lesbo bitch idea. Yeah, yeah! You walk away!" Emily turned her attention back to Hannah.

From inside the room, Tony had the door cracked an inch and hit Stop Recording on his cell.

"HEY! What is going on out here?" He stormed back out.

"Nothing sir." Will smirked. "Just having a friendly conversation."

"Didn't sound like nothing. In the room. NOW!" Tony barked.

He slammed the door behind him. God, he hated these kids already.

"You Never, EVER show weakness in front of people like them." Abby snarled energetically as they practically ran up the stairs. "And they CROSSED the line. I used to get that all the time, my parents were deaf by the way. But now, I take the insult 'Freak' as a compliment!" Abby lifted her leg and kicked the pushbar on the door. "Now, TO PANERA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

* * *

"Ok, lets start with the basics. Where were all the night the Lieutenant was murdered around ten-thirty?" DiNozzo sighed. The teens all stared at him as they sipped water from mugs.

They all began talking at once. Tony held up his hand. "One…at a time."

"Um, we were all together at a party." Jessica spoke up.

"I wasn't. I was eating popcorn at my dad's." Emilie snapped as she tossed her hair.

"Um, no you weren't, you were definitely there dancing on the keg." Patrick leaned forward to look at her.

"That wasn't me." Emilie glared at him as if looks could kill.

"The video's on YouTube." Patrick began to argue.

"I'll leave for you to get your story straight?" Tony rose and left to the back room.

"Idiot teenagers." Ziva lounged against the glass. The sound was on and they were arguing.

"What did you get from the teachers?"

"Same the petty officer told us. Hannah was abused by classmates. Administration did nothing. The kids liked to torment her over the fact her mother was single and in the military. Called them both thespians."

"Lesbians. The term is Lesbians. Check it out." Tony handed her the phone and played the video of the encounter before.

Ziva's phone rang. She hung up and looked at Tony.

"The kids' parents and lawyers are here. They want you to stop talking to them NOW." Ziva told him.

"How convenient." Tony grumbled.

…

Hannah ate the pumpkin muffin as she watched Abby work over her mother's belongings. The table…The radio….She had to turn away.

"Just checking them for any evidence of whoever killed your mom." Abby talked as the team set up everything to be like the living room. "And also trying to figure out what happened exactly."

McGee strolled through the doors to the garage.

"Boss wants to run prints from the teens against the knife." McGee held five mugs in his arms.

"Ok, we can try that. Tim, I want to see those photos again. The blood I ran from the knife had two types of blood on it other than the Lieutenant."

"Two assailants?" McGee looked startled. "Who would want her dead that badly?" He looked at Hannah as if her face held the answers. "Is that from Panera?" He pointed at the pumpkin muffin. She glowered at him. "Ok, still not going to talk to me." He muttered. Hannah turned away and finished off the muffin. McGee turned and left.

"You can talk to Tim you know. He's harmless." Abby commented as she examined the sofa. Hannah shrugged.

….

Ziva watched from her desk as a group of angry parents and lawyers stood impatiently in the center of the desks, firing questions off at McGee who had just returned from wherever. They had intially mobbed her, but now, they seemed to think McGee had better answers then she did.

"First the van and now this. I've told you, sending her to military school would be the best option. Did you listen to me?" One of the mothers hissed at her husband.

"My little girl is not going to military school!" The father snapped back. "She's not even your daughter! She's Linda's. Not yours!"

"Don't bring your ex-wife into this!" She snarled back.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" Ziva called over. The woman ignored her as she stormed off towards the door.

"None, and if you would mind your own business it would be greatly appreciated." The man snapped.

Ziva merely tilted her head in slight confusion before turning away to locate Gibbs. McGee looked like he about to cry and Gibbs dealt with lawyers better than McGee did.


End file.
